


May the Sun Never Set on Our Love

by GaHoolianGirl



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: (For part of it), Established Relationship, F/F, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route Spoilers, Implied Sexual Content, Like only really one line is but it gives away who the final boss is so it's small but big, Post-Canon, Post-Timeskip (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Short & Sweet, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 17:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20343559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: Dorothea knew that the world would never truly be at peace, as long as men remain the same, but at least the rest of her lifetime, and the lifetime of the next few generations, would be, for the most part, peaceful.And that brought her great joy. Her hands would never truly be washed of the blood that stained them a crimson red, but she could try her best to move on, to move forward. Luckily for her, she knew exactly who she wanted to move forward with, her heart skipping a beat when she turned to look at Byleth, awash in the evening’s golden light.





	May the Sun Never Set on Our Love

**Author's Note:**

> So like Dorothea is by bi queen i love her so much with literally almost girl she can be paired with especially and also I just love marrying her and-- yeah, suffice it to say I love Dorothea and poured a lot of that love into this little fic, hope you enjoy.

There were some sunsets that just felt more significant than others.

It was the same sun, the same horizon, and around the same time of day as it always was. But, the preceding day could wholly change the way it felt, and when the sun disappeared into the distance on the day Nemesis was defeated was one such day for Dorothea. She knew....she knew that the world would never truly be at peace, as long as men remain the same, but at least the rest of her lifetime, and the lifetime of the next few generations, would be, for the most part, peaceful.

And that brought her great joy. Her hands would never truly be washed of the blood that stained them a crimson red, but she could try her best to move on, to move forward. Luckily for her, she knew exactly who she wanted to move forward with, her heart skipping a beat when she turned to look at Byleth, awash in the evening’s golden light. The woman who, together with Claude, finally banished the evil that had been lurking beneath Fodlán’s surface for all these years.

The most beautiful, powerful, amazing woman she had ever met.

It was bold of her to think that her feelings might be returned, but Dorothea prided herself on knowing the hearts of others well, and there had been some looks exchanged between them that felt like they could mean nothing else. Or rather, she desperately hope meant what she thought. She could read a room like an open book, but Byleth’s was an impassive one, only showing small, lovely, expressions, secret to most who were not looking closely. 

Ah well. 

The sky was painted in an array of warm colors, creating a wonderful background for her to gaze upon her beloved, and for now, that was enough.

* * *

Weeks after that poignant sunset, Dorothea was to observe another, heart full of that same love, now requited. Byleth had proposed! To her! It felt like a thousand butterflies had been released into her stomach at the same time, and she was so happy she could faint. After that joyous moment, it was hard to find them apart anytime Byleth was not needed for some boorish political affair.

Well, not as boorish now, that a Queen who finally gave the common folk any respect was on the throne. But still, anytime her soon to be wife was taken from her, Dorothea felt the pangs of loneliness seep in immediately. So when she finally did have her for an evening, she took full advantage of it. After an... _ intimate discussion _ , they pair lay together in bed in a room awash with an orange glow.

“I love watching sunsets with you, my love,” Dorothea said as she combed her fingers through Byleth’s hair, who was laying her head against her fiancé’s chest.

“Hm, why is that?”

“Because there’s something magical about watching day turn to night with the person you love, isn’t there? It feels important.”

Byleth lifted her head up to press a kiss against Dorothea’s chin, “Every moment with you is important to me.”

The songstress’s cheeks warmed, and she bit her lip, “You grew up almost totally isolated, yet you’re such a smooth talker! I’m almost jealous, I normally have to rehearse lines that good. But of course I feel the same. It’s just nice to have special moments like this, no one around...it feels like the whole world revolves around us.”

“You are my whole world.”

“There you go again!” Dorothea shifted so that Byleth’s back lay against the bed and she hovered over her, grinning, before pressing a kiss on the corner of her lips, “I’ll never win against you when it comes to words, will I? I guess I’ll just have to show you how much I love you, then.”

Wrapping her delightfully muscular arms around Dorothea’s shoulders, Byleth smiled the broadest smile she perhaps ever had, “Well I’d say you already won, considering I couldn’t be more in love with you, but please, do your best.”

“Meanie!” Dorothea cried before diving head first into a kiss, and then neither of them spoke again until long after the sun had set and the moon had risen high into the sky.•

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought! This is my first FETH fic on based on a prompt and my first time writing Dorothea so I know I have some room for improvement, but I still want to hear what y'all liked!
> 
> (Also I have beat the GD 3 times so all fics from me not including route specific characters are GD unless said otherwise, lmao)


End file.
